A Touch of Love
by HanaMarissa
Summary: What happens when a single touch could make someone fall in love with you? Find out as the lovable blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail finds herself stuck in between a group of people desperately yearning for her love and affection. Will one true love prevail in the end or will it end with a heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1 - Where It Started

**Hello everyone! Today, I am back with another story and I hope that you will enjoy it! Thank you so much! - Marissa**

 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing related to Fairy Tail and this is merely just a fanfiction. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 **A TOUCH OF LOVE**

The weather was just right for the celestial mage to be wearing a scarf, not too hot nor too cold. She had gotten it the other day, she fell in love with it as soon as she laid her eyes on it at one of the local shops. She even got it at a decent price.

It's a simple plain light pink scarf but for some reason, she felt attracted to it. Furthermore, she loved how the material felt in her hands. The lady at the shop had said that it was handmade and originated from a town not too far from Magnolia. It is also made out of a rare material.

There was also a story behind it, the lady said that it was given to her by a friend while she was travelling. She was specifically asked to sell it at her shop and that's exactly what she did. Many customers seemed to ignore it when browsing the scarves available so she was ecstatic when she saw the celestial mage pick it up.

Lucy wasn't exactly the type to wear scarves unless necessary but she felt like wearing her newly bought scarf today. She styled it nicely with a red sleeveless top and a short white skirt, along with red sandals. She is also wearing a blue denim jacket to complete the look.

She was peacefully making her way to her beloved guild when a familiar voice called out to her. "Oh, look who we have here." She stopped in her tracks and turned around, a little surprised to see Laxus and his three teammates not too far behind her. It was the lightning mage himself that spoke, his lips turned up into a small smirk.

The celestial mage simply smiled and raised a hand, waving at them as they walked closer. "Hey, guys." Long ago, she would have probably dug a hole and hide there as the four wizards scared and intimidated her but boy, is she glad that things have changed.

Laxus had changed for the better and got along with everyone now, including her. The same goes to the Thunder God tribe although they warmed up to everyone first. She couldn't believe that the whole Fantasia incident was ages ago, time really did fly.

She had gone through so much since she joined Fairy Tail and she couldn't have asked for a better experience. She loved every single moment leading up to today and is truly grateful to have such a great family.

The four of them nodded at her greeting and halted their walking when they were near her. "Are you currently heading to the guild?" Freed asked politely, wondering if the celestial mage was also heading there like they are.

"Yeah, I'm heading there. I assume you too?" She gestured her head towards the direction of the guild and Freed nodded to confirm her assumption. "Yes, we are. Let us walk together, then?"

Lucy agreed to his offer and they all started walking again, making small talk to fill the silence. Lucy and Freed were talking about an ancient book they both found interest in when Bickslow spoke up.

"Nice getup you got there, Lucy."

Bickslow smirked at her as he took in her appearance, his floating dolls repeating after his words in unison. A light blush coated her cheeks at the 'compliment' and she shyly looked down at the ground, she knew she was a little more dressed up than usual. "I-I got a little carried away t-this morning."

They all chuckled at her reaction and Laxus raised his hand and patted the blonde's head. "Hey now, no need to be shy." His voice was laced with playfulness, causing the blonde to blush even more.

Although most of the time Laxus would sport a serious expression and aura, this current moment is an exception as he is currently with his friends.

Lucy noted that, who knew he had this side to him but she knew that deep in her heart, he simply had let go of his grudge and negative way of thinking in the past and his real self prevailed. His self that cared for his friends, a little playful but can also be serious if he wants to.

"You do look cute though, I'll give you credit for that." Evergreen spoke up, placing her input to ease the celestial mage's embarrassment. She smiled appreciatively at Evergreen though she still felt a little embarrassed.

Bickslow, Freed, Lucy and Evergreen were already ahead when they realised that the lightning mage was not with them. They quickly looked behind to see him standing still with a weird look on his face, wondering what happened.

"Yo, Laxus! Something wrong?" Bickslow called out when suddenly, Laxus disappeared in a flash with his lightning only to reappear directly in front of Lucy. He stared at her with a certain light in his eyes before kneeling down on one leg, a hand grabbing the celestial mage's hand.

"You are absolutely stunning, my lady." He smiled a charming smile as he looked up at her, which was something she never thought Laxus could muster but that wasn't the most unusual part. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD DID HE JUST SAY?' was what crossed the mind of all of them except Laxus. He was also blushing!

The members of the Thunder God tribe had their mouths wide open, jaws dropping to the ground. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed and heard, what could have possibly taken over their ferocious leader? A shiver ran down the celestial mage's body, she was just as confused and shocked as them.

"Uh... are you okay, Laxus?" She managed to ask aloud, the lightning mage simply continued to smile as he replied. "With you here, I feel as if all the evil in the world had disappeared." The tone of his voice had also changed, instead of his usual one it was now more smooth and... chivalrous?

The Thunder God tribe was now on the floor, utterly speechless and soulless after hearing him speak again. "E-Eh?" Lucy's face was red and flushed, this was so unlike the lightning mage. She pulled back her hand shakily and looked at him, not knowing what to say.

She inhaled a huge wave of air, calming herself down to think rationally about the whole situation first. She scanned the area around them, wondering if something would have affected the sudden change in his behaviour but found nothing.

He then stood up and bowed in front of the celestial mage after recovering from the shock of the celestial mage's sudden hand withdrawal, one hand by his side and the other on his abdomen.

"Would you mind if I were to court you, my lady?" He had a hopeful and determined glint in his eyes, waiting patiently for her to reply.

She sweat dropped upon hearing his question and blushed more, they really needed to fix this somehow. Before she could say anything though, Freed was already in between them, pushing the lightning mage away from the blonde beauty.

"Laxus, did you by any chance had taken or done something to cause this behaviour?" He had a worried expression as he asked the question but the man in question simply shook his head. "I feel just fine!"

In the background, Bickslow placed an arm around the celestial mage's shoulder, shaking her playfully. "Woah girlie, you got yourself a new admirer." His dolls chanted 'admirer, admirer' above them as he laughed.

The blonde was about to remark sarcastically when he suddenly stopped laughing and casted his gaze to the ground. He even pulled back his arm from the blonde's shoulders. Evergreen, who was paying attention to the soul mage and the blonde's conversation also noticed his sudden unmoving behaviour.

"Bickslow?" Both Evergreen and Lucy called out, but they got no reply in return. "My lady! I shall be your knight in shining armour!" She turned her head around to see Laxus trying to free himself from the grasp of the rune mage, sweat dropping.

She pitied Freed who seemed to be struggling to do so and furthermore all of his efforts were wasted as the lightning mage simply disappeared using his magic and reappeared nearer to the blonde.

On the side, Bickslow had seemed to snap out of his trance, slowly turning his head towards the two blondes. "Lucy...?" Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, all the while trying to keep the lightning mage from getting closer to her. His voice sounded confused for some reason.

What happened next was totally unexpected as Bickslow was by her side in a matter of seconds, a red rose in his hand. She shrieked, where did he get that from? And what was he doing?

She really hoped the same dilemma wasn't happening to him now. "My dear Lucy, will you accept this rose as a token of my love for you?" His lips turned up into a smile, his arm outstretched to give her the flower.

Evergreen and Freed could feel their life force flying out of them and Lucy was sweating bullets. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears. The celestial mage just ended up raising her arms up in the air in frustration and decided it was best for her to run away. First it was Laxus and now Bickslow? She wasn't going to deal with that!

And why in the world are they both interested in her? More importantly, what had happened to the both of them? These questions ran through her thoughts as she dashed past the other two remaining mages. "Freed! Evergreen! Help me!"

She cried out to the two and the rune mage was quick to set up a barrier to trap the soul mage and the lightning mage. "Just work on getting away, Lucy! We will deal with them!" Freed assured her, the blonde already gaining a lot of distance between them.

"See you later, Lucy!" Evergreen managed to say before the blonde got too far followed by complaints from Laxus and Bickslow. "My dear Lucy!" "Wait for me, my lady!" A shiver ran down her spine as she continued to get away.

She ran and ran until she reached the guild, she really hoped that Evergreen and Freed could settle the two lovestruck mages down.

She was utterly confused and worn out by the whole ordeal, why and how had this happened to her? Nonetheless, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down, thinking it was enough craziness for the day.

She looked back to see if they by any chance had caught up to her and was relieved to see no one there. She found herself craving for a drink after all that and walked through the guild's doors, not fully knowing what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2 - Another One

**Hello again, lovely readers! I am back with another chapter today and I hope that you will enjoy it! I also did something a little different this time and described how the victim of the 'touch' feels while under the control of it and also how they are suddenly attracted to Lucy.**

 **Anyways, I would love to say thank you for sparing a bit of your time for this story and I really appreciate the reviews, favourites and such! Again, thank you very much! - Marissa**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own any part of Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. This is just a fanfiction.**

The smell of alcohol and the sound of joyful laughter greeted her as soon as she walked through the giant double doors, the corner of her lips turning up into a smile at the sight of her guildmates happily chatting with each other. Some are also already drinking even though it was barely past 10 in the morning.

And by some, she really meant the brunette named Cana.

Some of them are also looking at the request board, most probably to find a job to do. Some are also just lounging and eating breakfast. A wave of relief somewhat flooded her, everything seems pretty normal so far.

After what happened a few minutes ago, she needed some normal. She wondered how Evergreen and Freed handled Laxus and Bickslow, maybe it was all just a part of some prank?

Although judging from the vibe they gave off, they were also as shocked as her so it couldn't be. Above all, she's definitely positive that Laxus is not the type to pull off pranks for fun. Not that she was that close to him anyways so maybe he actually does.

Or maybe she's actually dreaming and is still at home sleeping? She even pinched herself to make sure but nope, she's definitely up and awake so everything that happened was real.

Nonetheless, It was definitely weird, it was so out of character for the two of them to be acting like that, especially the lightning mage.

As she made her way to the bar, some of her guildmates turned to wave at her as a form of greeting and she returned the gesture kindly. From a distance, she could already see the beautiful barmaid, Mirajane, standing behind the counter, cleaning a mug with a white cloth.

She took the seat directly in front of the takeover mage, releasing a deep breath as she sat down. "Good morning, Mira!" She greeted cheerily and the barmaid gave the blonde her signature smile. "Good morning, Lucy! How are you?"

The blonde crossed her arms on the counter as the barmaid placed the mug she was cleaning down and picked up another one. "I'm good, thank you! I just had the weirdest thing happen to me while I was walking here but I'm fine now. How about you, Mira? How are you feeling?"

One of the barmaid's eyebrow raised in curiosity, she wondered what happened to the blonde. "I'm feeling great, thank you for asking! Oh, what happened, Lucy?" She didn't actually expect the barmaid to ask about that part but she guessed it did sound like it would be worth asking.

The blonde then unconsciously blushed a little as she remembered what happened, not really knowing how to explain it to the barmaid. She cursed quietly to herself, why did she have to bring it up anyways? And why was she blushing?

She started to sweat a little after seeing a certain glint appear in the barmaid's blue eyes, she can already tell that the she is going to be interrogated.

She knew that Mirajane would jump on any chance to hear about a potential romance blooming, not that she actually thought Laxus and Bickslow were actually serious but she definitely felt a little embarrassed and shy when they were 'charming' her. And with her blushing, it just made her look more suspicious.

I mean, she could be blushing about something entirely different but she knew that the barmaid had concluded it to be romance related straight away, not that she would be wrong anyways.

The barmaid definitely took note of the blonde's blushing cheeks and she excitedly leaned forward to hear whatever the blonde is about to say. Could it be that she met a boy? She also took a good look at the blonde's attire, it definitely looks fit for a date now that she thought about it. And the scarf definitely added a good touch to the whole thing.

She smiled excitedly, she had waited for so long for the blonde to get with someone. Even though the blonde said she experienced something weird, romance could be weird too, right?

"O-Oh, it's nothing worth m-mentioning. Don't worry. Forget I said anything, okay?" The blonde laughed awkwardly and avoided the barmaid's gaze, which only made the barmaid's curiosity grow.

"It's about a boy, isn't it? You even look dressed up for a date, too." She squealed a little and the blonde's eyes widened.

The mug the barmaid was cleaning is already long abandoned, she is more interested in finding out what Lucy is hiding. It's been a while since she had played the role of a matchmaker.

"N-no! Are you crazy? T-That's silly. I-I, um, fell... yeah! In the m-middle of a group of p-people." Lucy scratched her head and put on the most convincing face she could do, hoping the barmaid would believe her. She highly doubts it though considering she stuttered like crazy.

Mirajane squinted her eyes at the blonde, judging her expression. Is she actually telling the truth or is she lying? Hm, she's definitely lying. "And why do you say that it's weird?" She smirked, thinking of ways to call out the blonde's bluff.

"B-Because... uh.." After a while being under the barmaid's suspicious gaze, the blonde finally gave up, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The barmaid cheered to herself, maybe the blonde will tell her the truth now.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you all about it but first... I want a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream!" The barmaid frowned but then smiled, it seems that she will be getting an answer, just not now.

"Deal! You better keep your word!" The barmaid quickly got to work, she didn't want to waste any second. Lucy sighed, she was safe, for now. She's already thinking of a few ways to stall the dreaded story time.

With that aside, she decided to scan the guild again to pass time, just realising that most of her teammates are not present. She could only see Wendy and Carla talking with Romeo. Strange. Maybe it isn't so normal after all, there's no Gray and Natsu to start the daily guild brawl.

"Hey, Mira. Do you know where Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray are?" The barmaid blinked, she had no idea herself. She had also just realised the absence of the four. "I'm not sure myself, Lucy. Sorry." She smiled apologetically and the blonde shook her head, as if saying it's okay.

The blonde placed a finger on her chin as she wondered where the four could possibly be. As she was thinking, a particular iron dragon slayer had taken the seat next to her.

"What are you doing, bunny girl?" He was signalling Mirajane for his usual drink when he noticed the blonde next to him looking as if she was deep in thought.

His voice caught the blonde a little off guard and she blinked a few times before turning to face him. "I'm just wondering where some of my teammates are."

The iron mage took a look around and even sniffed the air, also just realising their absence. He shrugged, they probably had accidentally slept in or had something else to take care of. "They'll probably show up soon." The blonde pouted, she really was curious.

"One strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream at the cost of juicy gossip all ready to go!" Mirajane placed the beverage right in front of the blonde and a look of terror dawned on the blonde's face, for a moment she almost forgot about the deal.

Gajeel wanted to question what the barmaid meant but decided it wasn't worth it. "And one beer for you!" His lips curved up into a grin and he gripped the mug handle happily, deciding that he wanted to drink it elsewhere peacefully.

As he stood up, he slightly bumped into the blonde next to him, but she seemed to be occupied with something else to notice it.

"Now tell me! Tell me!" He felt a little creeped out at the barmaid's cheery voice even though she wasn't talking to him, slightly feeling bad for the blonde. Well, not his problem anyways.

He 'hmph'ed before continuing on his way when suddenly, he felt a strange tugging at his heart. It also started to beat a little faster and his body was suddenly frozen stiff. In merely seconds, he felt as if he had no control over his thoughts and instead, a certain blonde celestial mage filled his head and his cheeks slowly turned red.

What was happening to him? Why is he feeling like this? He turned around to see that the blonde is still at the bar and unconsciously, his feet started to move towards her. He had discarded his drink at a nearby table and he flicked his fingers, a single spotlight suddenly on him and everywhere else turned dark.

All eyes are now on him, including the barmaid and the blonde, all wondering what was going on. What the hell is he doing? And where did that spotlight even come from? Everyone was already complaining about the sudden shift in lighting but none of them expected what was going to come soon.

The spotlight followed him as he walked towards the blonde and everyone groaned when he somehow pulled out his guitar from out of nowhere. Was he going to sing? Furthermore, all this time, he kept his gaze on the blonde which made her shiver as she felt a sense of deja vu. She silently prayed to herself that what she's thinking of now, isn't going to happen.

Once he was near the blonde, he strummed his guitar and smiled at her, which the blonde found a little disturbing. She just continued to pray and pray to herself. The iron dragon slayer then started to sing.

"Oh, dear Lucy! My heart longs for your affection!" Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor dramatically, some even passing out from disbelief. Did they just hear him correctly? Are they actually loosing their minds?

The blonde shrieked when the iron mage winked at her, this has got to be a nightmare! She's starting to think that something is terribly wrong with her, why is every guy she had talked to today except Freed had somehow tried to charm her? What is going on anymore? Not to mention they all have seemed to become Loke 2.0.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Shouted an all too familiar voice from the guild's entrance.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flames

**Hello, everyone! I hope that you are having a good day.**

 **Today, I am back with another chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **Just to let you know, I am still deciding on who is going to be Lucy's love interest in the end. My choices are actually either Natsu or Gray so feel free to leave your opinions on who you would prefer.**

 **Lastly, I would love to say thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I will do my best to update and keep the story interesting. I really don't mind if you would like to suggest things I should improve or even add, in fact, it would really help me out.**

 **Again, thank you very much, please enjoy! - Marissa**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own any part of Fairy Tail, this is just a fanfiction. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Shouted a new voice from the guild's entrance.**

The blonde's head turned towards the new voice too excitedly, relief engulfing her whole body at the appearance of the red haired requip mage. It's Erza! Maybe she could knock some sense into the iron dragon slayer.

The requip mage had just entered the guild when she noticed that it was dark, realising that the culprit is Gajeel. Her eyes slanted to glare at him. What is going on?

The iron dragon slayer seemed to ignore that fact though as he continued to sing his heart out to the blonde. "Shoobi do bop, you light me up!" Lucy has started to move away as he walked closer, gulping.

She took a glance at his eyes, feeling the hairs on her skin raise up after deducing it's completely filled with infatuation and seriousness. The emotion he's putting into his performance is also just, wow. Not to mention the awful lyrics that didn't even go with each other.

"Da da da, I want to dance with you!"

The barmaid behind the bar had been in a state of shock since the iron mage started singing and is just coming back to reality.

She blinked a few times before proceeding to look back and forth between the blonde and the iron dragon slayer, she had never imagined this to ever happen! Could this possibly be what Lucy meant by 'something weird'?

The barmaid also thought that the iron dragon slayer had a thing with a certain blue haired script mage but is that all over now? Or did she simply misjudged?

The requip mage on the other hand had her jaw dropped to the ground, patting her ears and rubbing her eyes to see whether everything that is happening is actually real or not. It was definitely real alright.

Her eyes then darted to her best friend, the celestial mage and then to the singing iron mage, her cheeks turning red.

Was Gajeel confessing his love? But she wondered curiously, why he was doing it to the blonde. Didn't he and Levy liked each other? She turned redder, the topic of romance had always made her feel a little queasy but at the same time piqued her interest.

The blonde had been giving her red haired teammate looks that translates to cries of help, but she facepalmed herself when she noticed that the requip mage was blushing. Right, romance plus Erza equals to not good.

In a far corner of the guild, a certain petite blue haired girl is looking at what's happening under a cloud of depression, she was utterly confused but at the same time sad about the whole commotion. All of this can't be true. It can't be.

Everyone else had finally come out of their confusion and shock bubbles, not really knowing how to react. Not in a million years had they expected or imagined the situation happening at moment.

Even if he was actually interested in the blonde beauty, there is no way he would risk his pride like that. They decided to just sit and stare, actually curious to know what's going to happen next.

The blonde quickly decided that the best option now is to just run away again until she figured out what is wrong with her considering everyone else is too bewildered to help her.

In the corner of her eyes, she could already see hearts coming out of the white haired barmaid, probably also taking the whole situation seriously.

Yep, she definitely needs to run.

The iron dragon slayer was about to sing his next line, and her plan was already going into motion when suddenly, she saw flames fly by her. In a flash, the sound of a guitar going out of tune and a crash was heard.

The lights turned back on instantly at that moment and Gajeel is now lying in a pile of broken furniture not too far from her.

"Your singing is making my ears bleed, iron asswipe!" The blonde's brown eyes widened, when did he even get here? Everyone else also thought of the same thing.

Although a huge part of them was relieved that he stopped the iron dragon slayer's dreadful performance.

"Natsu?" The blonde placed her hands on her hips while the pink haired dragon slayer turned around at the mention of his name. He grinned when he saw her, waving his hand. "Yo, Lucy! What's up?"

She sweatdropped, typical of him to act like what he just did was totally normal. A few wooden planks then flew upwards behind him, the iron dragon slayer getting up with a pissed off expression on his face. "Salamander! How dare you!"

The fire dragon slayer turned his head again to face the iron mage, pointing a finger at the latter. "You're looking for a fight, metal face?"

Everyone couldn't help but to facepalm, wasn't Natsu the one who started it? It wasn't long before the two of them butted foreheads with each other and started throwing punches around.

"My, my." She could hear the barmaid say behind her and she sat back down into her seat, glad that at least one problem was out of the way. At least now Gajeel was more focused on his fight with Natsu than her.

"I was having a good time with Lucy, you fire breath!" Never mind then. That reminds her, she needed to get to the bottom of her problem.

"You two! Stop it already!" The blonde almost forgot that Erza was around, and she shrieked when a table was thrown to the requip mage's face. "Shut up!" Yelled the two fighting males.

The blonde could tell this is going to go downhill.

And she was right. It wasn't long before it was an all out brawl, as expected of the Fairy Tail guild. She leaned her back against the counter and smiled a little, even though they can be crazy at most times, they are her family. And this place is her home.

"EH?!" Somehow, she had gotten herself into the whole mess too.


	4. Chapter 4 - Run

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it! Feel free to leave any sort of feedback and to those who have, thank you very much! - Marissa**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. This is just a fanfiction. **

The blonde shrieked as she was being tossed around like a ball as the fight raged on, how did she even manage to get herself tangled right in the middle of it? She knew she should've hidden behind the bar the moment it started. "Kyaaa!"

She had accidentally knocked down Nab and was about apologise when she was somehow dragged back into the mess. "Why??!"

She can't recall how many people she had unintentionally knocked out or bumped into, cheering in joy when she managed to successfully escape the craziness by crawling under a table that seemed to be out of the way of the fight.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, releasing a deep breath. She's glad that she could live to see another day.

"Lucy-san?" Her eyes widened, how did she not see that someone else was with her? She must have been too busy trying to get away to notice. The sky dragon slayer beside her is also in the same position as her, her big brown eyes wide with slight fear in them.

"Oh, hi, Wendy. Nothing new, eh?" She gestured towards the fight, sweat dropping when she witnessed Natsu breaking yet another table and Gajeel smashing the floor.

"Y-Yeah..." The blonde leaned forward and landed her face on top of her arms, closing her eyes. She started thinking about her current dilemma despite the noise in the background, why was most of the guys she had talked to today suddenly took an interest in her?

She then backtracked and tried to remember what she may have taken or done differently prior to today, but came up with nothing worth looking over or anything out of the ordinary. She then analysed each of her encounter with the guys, maybe something must have triggered the change in their feelings and behaviour.

She noted that Freed and Natsu were not affected whereas Laxus, Bickslow and Gajeel were. What was different and what was in common for all of the encounters? She bit her lips, getting pretty deep in thought. "Think, Lucy, think..."

The sky dragon slayer looked at the blonde curiously, she seemed to be troubled with something. She was about to ask the celestial mage if she is okay when she realised something. It wasn't as noisy anymore. Did the fighting end already?

She moved closer to the edge of the table, taking a look to see whether her assumption is accurate and noticed that almost half of her guildmates are just standing still right where they are.

The rest of them are also slowly stopping when they, too, noticed the fact. In the end it was only Natsu and a few guys still beefing it out.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" One of her guildmates spoke up, while the rest also questioned the same thing. Soon, questions and claims filled the air and the sky dragon slayer cowered back in confusion, what is happening?

"I want to tell her how much I love her!" "She's my one and only!" "I want to take her out!" "Where is she?" "She's the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on!"

It wasn't long before the celestial mage broke out of her thoughts and hear the commotion happening. "What...? Wait.. please don't tell me..." The blonde turned white, realising that somehow, most of her guildmates have also become affected like Laxus, Bickslow and Gajeel. And it also seems like both guys and girls are affected.

Although it may sound like a dream to have many people fall 'in love' with you but there is definitely something fishy going on. Her guildmates are acting weird and are so out of character, there has to be more to it.

The sky dragon slayer yelped when she saw the blonde's soul trying to escape from her body, trying her best to shake the celestial mage back to life. "Lucy-san! Stay with me!"

Her arms then suddenly went rigid and she felt a weird shock flowing through her. Her hands fell to the side and she could somehow feel her heartbeat increasing. "W-What...is this f-feeling?"

In another part of the guild, the fire dragon slayer wondered what was wrong with everyone, why are they suddenly looking for his teammate? Not to mention they are saying some weird and creepy stuff, almost as bad as what he heard Gajeel 'sing' when he walked into the guild not too long ago.

Another thing is, why is everyone suddenly interested in the lively blonde? He knows that she is definitely one of a kind but everyone is just flatly acting weird. There is no way he would let anyone touch his precious friend. He knew she was still in the guild though because her scent is strong and he started looking for her himself.

Back to the blonde, she was slowly coming back to life when she noticed the girl next to her was looking at her with hearts in her eyes. The blonde shivered, it heavily reminds her of a certain water mage. More importantly, why is the sky dragon slayer looking at her with such admiration?

Oh no.

"Lucy-san! Do you want to play with me? I just got these new dolls!" Out of nowhere, the sky dragon slayer suddenly pulled out two dolls and gave Lucy one. The blonde held it awkwardly, now really isn't the time to be doing this.

She held up the doll by its hands and tilted her head, thinking that it's actually really cute after taking a good look at it. This action however made the sky dragon slayer squeal and she tackled the blonde with a tight hug.

"Kawaii!" They both have fallen to the ground, and the blonde cried out in surprise, desperately trying to escape. In any other circumstances, she would gladly accept a hug but this is just too much.

She managed to get out from under the table though the sky dragon slayer have moved on to hugging her legs. She sweat dropped, almost not realising her mistake by coming out of hiding. All eyes turned towards her in mere seconds.

"LUCY! MY DEAR!" Her eyes widened at the sight of Erza jumping down from the sky and landing right in front of her, wearing her full Prince Frederick costume.

"Let's get married and have thirty babies!"

The rest of her guildmates have also decided to crowd her and yell out love confessions, making the blonde sweat in fear.

In a flash, Lucy dashed towards the exit, she needed to get out of there! As she ran, the huge crowd is hot on her trail, not wanting to let the blonde go.

"Shoobi do bop, she's the one!"

"My princess!"

The fire dragon slayer sweat dropped seeing the whole thing unfold from a far corner, his head already spinning with confusion. Poor Lucy.

The blonde wasn't looking where she was running, she just wanted to escape and ended up crashing straight into someone once she was off the guild's property. "Kyaaa!" "Woah!"

She blushed in embarrassment when she realised she had landed on top of someone, who she then identified as Gray. He was also blushing but at the same time groaned in pain, the blonde had knocked him down hard.

"S-Sorry!" She quickly got off of him, helping him up while continuously apologising. "It's okay, I'm fine." The ice mage scratched his head, his eyes widening when he sees a huge crowd running towards them behind the blonde.

The blonde, remembering what she was doing, took off in a flash, waving goodbye at the ice mage. "I'm off!" The ice mage raised his arms up in panic, he didn't want to get trampled. He also realised that they are actually his guildmates, what are they doing??!

He was about to jump out of the way when they all suddenly tripped and fell to the ground right before him, cries of pain filling the air. A huge question mark appeared above the ice mage, he was utterly and completely confused. What just happened?

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" He questioned aloud, hoping that someone could explain the situation. He just noticed that Erza is at the front of the group, slowly trying to get up.

The red haired mage was confused when she looked around her, when did she get out of the guild? She got even more confused after seeing her guildmates on the ground behind her. She turned towards the ice mage when he spoke, immediately asking what came to mind.

"What happened here?" The ice mage sweat dropped, shouldn't he be asking that? And he even did, but got no answer. He then proceeded to explain what he saw briefly and scratched his head in confusion when none of them seemed to remember what they were doing.

The ice mage then caught the sight of a pink scarf on the ground next to him, realising that it must have been Lucy's. It had probably accidentally came off when she bumped into him not too long ago.

He picked it up and looked ahead, trying to remember where she had run off to. Should he go and find her? He could just hold on to it until he sees her again but then he decided that he was just going to find her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakthrough

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter and I hope that you will like it!**

 **Feel free to leave any sort of feedback, it will really help me out! More importantly, thank you to those who have, I really appreciate it. - Marissa**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail and it's contents, this is just a fanfiction. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. **

"Ah, that was close." The blonde leaned back into a wall, breathing heavily. She had just ran from the guild to where she is now but is glad that no one seemed to follow her.

Although that may be the case, she's currently hiding in an alleyway for extra measures. She wanted to stay out of the way of civilians, fearing that they might be affected by whatever plague she's bringing around.

Also, not more than a few minutes ago while she was running, a light bulb had appeared in her mind and she managed to deduce how her friends were affected.

It's because they made contact with her!

Talking alone won't trigger it but as soon as someone made contact with her, the magic played its role.

To further prove it, she remembered back to her encounter with Laxus and the Thunder God tribe, where Laxus was affected after he patted the top of her head whereas Bickslow wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Then, Freed and Evergreen were not affected because throughout the whole thing, they didn't make contact with her, they just talked to her.

The same with Gajeel, she may had been deep in thought but she did notice when he accidentally bumped into her when he was getting up though at the the time she chose to not say anything about it.

And with the rest of her guildmates, she had accidentally knocked down and bumped into a lot of them during the brawl so there's that.

However, she still doesn't have the slightest clue as to why this is happening to her. Could it have been something she ate? Something she sniffed? Or worst of all, did someone cast a spell on her?

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed, she needed to fix this situation somehow. She can't just hide forever! Furthermore, she won't be able to find her true love then!

Her hand then had unconsciously reached down to grip her scarf but then she realised that it's gone. She cursed to herself, she must have lost it during the fight or when she was too busy running away. She really liked it too. She hoped that she lost it at the guild so that she could go looking for it the next time she goes there.

She looked out at the street on her left, there wasn't that many people around so she decided that she would try to walk home without running into anyone, and try to find something relating to her situation in one of her many books.

"Well, it's now or never." She stepped out into the light carefully, making sure to steer clear of everyone's path. She walked down the familiar path with ease, making it to her house successfully without any casualties. Thankfully, she wasn't too far from it.

The moment she walked through the front door, a weird feeling tugged at her. She closed the door and squinted her eyes, is there something wrong in her house? Or rather, someone.

She made her way up the stairs quietly and slowly, placing a hand on her whip when she stood directly in front of her bedroom. It's never bad to take extra caution.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in with her guard on, only to be greeted with the sight of her teammates lounging around her room.

"Yo, Lucy!"

"Welcome back, Lucy!"

"Hey, Lucy!"

The blonde shrieked, flailing her arms up in the air. "I knew it!" The requip mage is casually drinking tea at the table whereas the blue exceed and his owner are playing games by her bed and lastly, the ice mage is sitting at her writing desk, flipping through her notes while wearing close to nothing.

She sighed, how did they even get here faster than her? Granted she took a pit stop for a while but that didn't even take such a long time. More importantly, why are they here?

"Why are you guys here?" She questioned out loud as she snatched her papers from the hands of the ice mage, shaking her head at him. Fortunately, she was not in the mood to kick someone today. Though, she might have to find a way to make her teammates leave since she needs to do her research in peace and quiet.

"Well, I wanted to find you to give you back your scarf," He pulled out the scarf from only God knows where and held it up, the blonde's eyes filling with happiness. "then I found these two looking for you too and we all came to the decision of just waiting for you here." The others just nodded their head to support the explanation.

She sweat dropped at the last bit, somehow thinking that they're just finding a reason to break into her house. She then grabbed the scarf from his hand and hugged him gratefully, which caused the ice mage to blush at the gesture. He quickly cooled down before she could see it.

"Thank you, Gray!" Her face fell as soon as she realised what she had done, she had just made contact with him! She backed up worryingly, is he going to act different now?

But wait. She bumped into him not too long ago and he seems fine at this moment. She then turned to look at Erza, who also seems normal in her own way, wasn't she affected at the guild?

"Hey, Erza?" The requip mage placed her teacup down after hearing her name being called, humming in acknowledgement. The blonde walked over to take the seat opposite of the red haired mage, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened at the guild?" She questioned curiously and the requip mage shook her head.

"Truth be told, I don't remember anything or much from when we started fighting until we were out of the guild. It's strange, it's like a chunk of my memory is gone."

The blonde nodded, analysing the new information in her mind. So, anyone who is affected won't remember what they did or said while under the 'spell'. That's sort of a good thing in a way, she's sure some of them would die of embarrassment if they knew what they had done.

"It was so weird, everyone couldn't remember why they were outside or the fact that they were chasing you. Way to ruin a good brawl, Luce." The fire dragon slayer piped in, though his main focus is still on the game he's playing with his blue exceed. Wait, where did they even get that? "Aye!"

The ice mage's eyes widened after hearing the fire mage's words, he didn't know that they were after the blonde. "They were chasing you? Why? Is that why you were running away?"

The blonde buried her face in her cupped hands and sighed, nodding her head. "I think something is wrong with me." A hand reached out to pat her shoulder, and she looked up to see that it was the redhead in front of her. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she waited a few moments to see how things unfold. Is the 'spell' a one time thing only? How is Erza not affected like she was at the guild now?

She figured maybe the 'spell' wore off when she was out of sight which is true. It kind of makes her feel relieved knowing it would be a one time thing only.

Or maybe, she's no longer bound to whatever was causing the whole mess? Her gaze then unconsciously dart towards the pink scarf she left on her writing desk and she decided that she wanted to try something.

She wrapped the scarf around her neck, which earned questioning looks from her teammates. 'What is she doing?' Ran through their thoughts. It's not even cold in the room.

She then proceeded to walk back to the table and touched the requip mage. In an instance, the redhead is on one knee, an arm outstretched while the other folded on her abdomen, a charming smile on her lips.

"My princess, would you like some cake?" Natsu, Gray and Happy's jaws dropped to the ground, blinking their eyes in disbelief. "Aha! So this is the culprit!"

The blonde took off the scarf and observed how Erza snapped out of her daze in confusion, wondering how she ended up on the ground. "W-What?"

The blonde then wrapped the scarf back around her neck and touched the other three, waiting patiently for a reaction from them.

The ice mage and the dragon slayer just gave her questioning looks while Happy flew into her chest with a huge smile. "Lucy, do you want a fish?"

She wondered why the two boys are not affected, maybe the magic doesn't work on everyone? Nonetheless, she pushed the exceed away from her chest and pulled off the scarf, watching as the effect wore off.

"E-Eh?" She bit her bottom lip and held the scarf up, this was the only thing that was different about her today and is glad to know that her assumption is correct.

"What did you do, Lucy?" "What just happened?" The two boys asked aloud, not understanding anything that was happening.

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and smiled, she is going to find out what's the deal is with the scarf and she knows exactly where to start.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6 - Note

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. **

"Ne, Lucy, where are we going?"

The blue exceed flew closer to her, genuine curiosity etched into his features. The blonde sighed, she had already explained briefly about her situation back at her apartment and had requested her friends to follow her to meet with the shopkeeper who had sold her the scarf.

"I already told you, we're going to meet the kind lady who sold me this scarf."

She raised the scarf clutched between her fingers for him to see. The blue exceed's face contorted weirdly as he seemed to be deep in thought but the blonde ignored it partially to focus on where she is heading.

The other three behind the two followed closely, not fully knowing why the blonde needed them for this but willingly obliged to accompany her. They are still confused about her little predicament but understood enough to know what's going on.

The ice mage and the fire dragon slayer have been giving each other intense glares ever since they left but with the requip mage walking with them, they feared what would happen if they butted foreheads and started insulting each other.

"But then, she isn't so kind if this scarf is giving you trouble, right?"

"She only sold it to me because of her friend's request. If anyone is to blame, it's that friend of hers."

The ice mage, deciding to stop getting a rise out of the fire dragon slayer, walked into step with the blonde after seeing her conversing with the blue exceed.

"I get your situation and all but... why do you need all of us?"

He asked curiously while shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I just don't trust you guys to be left alone at my apartment and also because why not? It feels good spending time with you guys. I might also need backup just in case."

She gave him a sweet smile at the end of her reply, which made his heart skip a beat but he would never admit that aloud. He was thankful that he was good at keeping his expression calm.

He, however, sweatdroped at the part where she said that she didn't trust them with her apartment, a hand moving up to scratch the side of his side.

"Come on, we're not that bad..."

"Yeah, Lucy! We take good care of your apartment!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the ice mage and the blue exceed, placing a finger on her chin as she talked.

"Let's see... my stuff seems to always get scattered when you guys are around, scratch marks are all over the walls and not to mention some of my furniture catching fire or being frozen. And that's just some that I can think of right now."

She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks, recalling how much she would have to spend to get some of her stuff recovered each time they crashed at or broke into her place.

The blonde then caught the sight of a familiar shop not too far ahead, holding the scarf tighter between her fingers.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that your furniture was in the way! I was aiming at the ice princess over here."

The fire dragon slayer decided to pipe in after overhearing what she said, not missing the chance to put the blame off of him as usual.

"Oi, watch what you're saying, ash for brains!"

The blonde mentally facepalmed, there they go again. Not wanting it to go any further, she glanced behind her to see if the scarlet haired mage was behind them but was surprised to see that she isn't.

"Hey, where's Erza?"

She questioned out loud, feeling slightly worried although she knew the requip mage is more than capable of handling herself.

"Oh, said she wanted to see the bakery over there."

The fire dragon slayer pointed at one of the shops behind them and indeed they could see her talking to the man behind the counter inside before he resumed his chorus of insults exchange with the ice mage.

"Typical."

She chuckled to herself, deciding that she would just go on with what she wanted to do, the bakery was not too far away from the scarf shop anyways.

The shopkeeper immediately recognised the blonde and smiled kindly at her when she stood in front of the shop, the blonde returning the gesture happily.

"Whats brings you here again, miss Lucy? Care for some more scarves?"

She also greeted the blonde's comrades before diverting her attention back to the blonde. The blonde shook her head at her question, a hand raising up to bring the light pink scarf she had purchased during her last visit into view.

"I'm actually here to ask about this scarf. I believe that it has been enchanted."

The blonde went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any more time in finding the truth about it. The shopkeeper wasn't even surprised at her claims but instead nodded her head, which Lucy found both weird and suspicious.

"Ah, I see."

The lady pulled out a piece of folded paper from who knows where and held it out to the blonde, gesturing her to take it. With slight hesitation, she grabbed it and was about to unfold it when the lady spoke up again.

"Don't read it now. It's best that you read it when you are alone. It is also not from me but it came with the scarf. That's all I can say."

The blonde was about to question what it is but the lady had excused herself to tend to another customer. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and turned to face her friends, who were also as equally confused. The fire dragon slayer crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow.

"Talk about rude."

"Aye."

She shook her head at the blue exceed and his owner, proceeding to walk towards the direction they initially came from to go home. This was her only clue so she might as well do as she was asked.

"Well, at least you got a clue now."

The ice mage spoke up, coincidentally voicing her thoughts.

"That's true. Now, let's go get Erza."

After parting ways with her teammates, she sat herself down on her dining table chair, a fruit tart the requip mage had gotten her sitting firmly on a plate on the table.

She is holding the note she had gotten with her right hand, preparing herself to unfold it and read its contents.

"Well, here goes nothing."

The words on the note were cursive, but it was neatly and beautifully done that it was easy to read. With a deep breath, she started reading it in her head.

 _ **To the chosen one,**_

 _ **I'm guessing you must be utterly confused about the power of the scarf and the true reason behind its effect. Fear not, I am here to answer your unanswered questions.**_

 _ **First of all, the scarf has been enchanted so that the wearer would have a spell casted on them, a spell that would make a soul fall in love with you with just a simple touch.**_

 _ **Although, those who already have existing feelings for you in that way will not be affected. Yes, it may sound weird but I am indirectly helping souls that are looking for their true love.**_

 _ **Once the job is done, the scarf will disappear to find a new owner. And yes, the scarf chooses its owner by attracting them which I'm assuming is how you've come to purchase this scarf. I guess I'll just say sorry in advance for your loss in funds.**_

 _ **Well, I think that covers it all. Best of luck and I hope you have a happy and fulfilling life with your newfound lover.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **An anonymous matchmaker**_

 _ **P.S. - Please do not reveal the details you have learned from this note and please dispose of this note after you are done reading.**_

Her face expression varied, depending on which part of the note she was reading. She scrunched the paper after she was done, not really knowing how to react.

To find her true love? How is it even possible to enchant something to do that kind of stuff? More importantly, she didn't know what to make of the fact that she had already found those who are not affected by the 'spell'.

Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet colour that could rival the requip mage's hair, burying her face into her cupped hands.

"Natsu and Gray? That can't be true...they're just my friends, right?"

She found herself questioning herself out loud, wondering if any of the two have ever dropped hints to her about their apparent feelings for her.

She blushed a shade darker, finding it hard to believe that she was actually believing the contents of the note.

Her brown eyes then caught a glimpse of the night sky outside, thinking that maybe she should get some rest and analyse the whole thing again in the morning.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea."

 **Author's Note : Hello everyone and welcome back to my story! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave any form of feedback, it would help me out greatly. **

**Of course, thank you so much to those who have, you guys are awesome!**

 **I still haven't decided which pairing I am going to do but I am definitely going to write more about the boys' apparent 'feelings' for our lovable blonde in future chapters so I hope you stay tuned!**

 **Anyways, again, thank you so much and have a great day! - Marissa**


End file.
